starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Солдат-клон
right|250px Солдат-клон — искусственно созданный генетически модифицированный клон, предназначенный для службы в Великой армии Республики во время Войн клонов. Эти солдаты выращивались на Камино, и с самого раннего детства их тренировали стать идеальными военными — наиболее эффективной вооруженной силой в истории галактики. Клонам прививалась преданность Галактической Республике и её руководителю — Верховному Канцлеру Палпатину. История Создание thumb|left|280px|К [[22 ДБЯ работы с геномом были завершены, первые 200000 клонов начали созревание.]] Клоны были введены в строй республиканской армии во время вторжения на Набу. Согласно словам каминоанцев, заказ на создание армии клонов был получен от мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса, после его смерти выполнение заказа не было остановлено потому как за ним осуществлял надзор загадочный человек по имени Тиранус. После серии строгих тестов, Тиранус отобрал мандалорского охотника за наградой Джанго Фетта, именно от него был получен генетический образец.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Каминоанцы предлагали создать армию на образце чувствительного к Силе донора, однако Тиранус безапелляционно отверг это предложение. К началу процесса созревания каминоанцы внесли изменения в ДНК Фетта — они модифицировали гены будущих воинов так, чтобы они были более преданными и дисциплинированными и менее агрессивными и независимыми. Так они смогли создать более послушных стойких солдат, избавленных от ненужных качеств оригинала. Только малая партия клонов не была подвержена подобным изменениям, эти клоны стали усовершенствованными разведывательными коммандос. Во время первого эксперимента с ДНК Фетта, каминоанцами было создано двенадцать прототипов клонов, только шести из них посчастливилось выжить, эти клоны были печально известным ARC-солдатами нуль-класса. Этот эксперимент был расценен неудачным из-за отказа клонов следовать приказам, их низкой рождаемости и многих других факторов, после чего создание клонов было остановлено. Если бы не произошло вмешательство бывшего мандалорского наёмника Кэла Скираты, каминоанцы несомненно уничтожили бы дефектные образцы, но благодаря этому происшествию эти клоны стали элитными бойцами. Тренировка thumb|250px|Клоны в столовой Как только клоны подросли, Фетт отложил свои дела и занялся контролем их обучения на солдатов. Фетт принимал участие в создании доспехов, а также создавал индивидуальные режимы тренировок. С целью наиболее быстрого введения в строй наиболее быстро у клонов был ускорен процесс созревания и роста. Минусом подобного генетического изменения было быстрое их старение. К десяти годам, обычный клон уже был физически сформирован и пригоден к несению службы. Среди обычных, почти ничем не отличающихся изделий встречались другие, с отклонениями, имеющими повышенный уровень индивидуальности или независимости, однако количество подобных отклонений было небольшим и не превышало двух процентов. Подобных клонов часто подвергали переработке или перераспределению. Чаще всего, клоны не отвечающие каминоанским стандартам производства, исчезали в темное время суток. Не пропавшие клоны могли быть назначены на выполнение других задач, таких как чистка брони. Обычный клон обучался основным военным навыкам: обращению с оружием, огневой подготовке и другим подобным. Джанго Фетт лично занимался обучением ARC-солдат, части из них обучалась у мандалорских наёмников, которых Фетт называл Cuy'val Dar. Клоны, отобранные для службы в роли офицеров, были специально обужены командовать их отрядами во время сражения. Во время боевых тренировок допустимыми потерями считалось не более двух процентов состава. Мандалорское наследие thumb|150px|Клоны Джанго Фетта Во время развития клонов Джанго Фетт прививал каждому их них идеалы мандалорцев, по-видимому, пытаясь таким образом сохранить мандалорское наследие. Особое внимание он уделял командному составу и специальным войскам. Влияние мандалорской культуры быстро распространялось, включая и мандо’а — язык мандалорцев, который стал активно использоваться среди клонов. Республиканские коммандос, тренировавшиеся среди мандалорских наемников, непосредственно соприкоснулись с этой культурой, её влияние на них было особенно сильным. Великое истребление джедаев thumb|left|«Фокс» и другие бойцы 501-ого Легиона во время Операции «Падение рыцаря» Именно Клоны сыграли главную роль в истреблении джедаев, как и задумал Палпатин. В самом конце Войны клонов им был отдан Приказ 66, в котором предусматривалось полное уничтожение любых попавшихся Джедаев. Клоны выполнили приказ, хладнокровно, чётко, без колебаний, однако, были и те, кто отказывался исполнять Приказ 66, такие Клоны считались дефектными и подлежали немедленной ликвидации. Утверждение, что клоны предали Республику и джедаев абсолютно неверно, ибо они просто выполняли очередной приказ, которое им отдало руководство, они делали то, для чего их и создали. На службе Империи thumb|133px|Имперский Штурмовик После образования Галактической Империи, Клоны были переименованы на имперских штурмовиков. Они также сражались на фронтах Галактической Гражданской войны. На момент событий IV Эпизода более 50% штурмовиков по прежнему составляли клоны Джанго Фетта, многие были ветеранами Войны Клонов. К сожалению, почти все клоны были уничтожены в ходе Галактической Гражданской войны. Конец программы Клонов Фетта thumb|300px|Имперский Штурмовик сражается с восставшим клоном После становления Галактической Империи, начались массовые восстания по всей галактике. Не обошло восстание стороной и Камино — родную планету клонов. Каминоанцы были недовольны новым правительством и устроили мятеж, используя молодую Армию клонов. На подавление восстание был выслан 501-ый легион, а помогал им повзрослевший Боба Фетт. Восстание было жестоко подавленно, и что бы не допустить подобного в дальнейшем, донора для солдат, к сожалению, изменили. Только 501 легион остались «чистыми» и в их рядах служили только клоны Джанго Фетта. А программа Фетта после 20-ти летнего срока жизни, наконец, завершилась. Обмундирование Броня thumb|Пехотинец в Броне-I Фазы Броня Клонов была создана на базе боевой оснастки мандалорских шоковых суперкоммандо, отсюда и уникальный Мандалорианский стиль брони. Разработчиков вдохновила идея на создание износоустойчивой оболочки, полностью покрывающей тело Клона и сохраняя абсолютную анонимность. Чёрный нательный костюм поверх доспехов защищает бойца от ядовитых испарений и даже от космического вакуума. Шлем с характерным Т-образным визором дополнялся дыхательным фильтром для работы далеко не в идеальных боевых условиях. Доспехи состоят из 20 облегающих пластин из лёгких пластоидных сплавов-композитов. Броня обеспечивает идеальную свободу движений в бою, но представляет неудобства в управлении транспортными средствами. Идеальная схематическая форма наглядно демонстрирует каминоанское влияние. thumb|left|Пехотинец в Броне-II Фазы Изначально клоны были облачены в Броню-I Фазы, однако она была предназначена для боёв на планетах таких, как Геонозис. Через 2 года после начала Войн клонов была создана Броня-II Фазы. Она была более массивной, лучше отражала бластерные заряды, также была улучшена дыхательная система, коммуникационное оборудование, встроенное в шлем, Т-образный визор обзавёлся улучшенным обзором. В общем, большинство минусов первой брони были ликвидированы. Броня клонов не покрыта камуфляжем, поскольку воины никого не боятся и хотят, чтобы враги издалека видели, как они приближаются. Эта «идеология» сохранилась и в Галактической Империи. Исключение составляли лишь клоны-разведчики и некоторые Имперские Разведчики, а также другие спец-подразделения. В спец-подразделениях, таких как 501 легион и 212 атакующий батальон можно было увидеть очень экзотическую броню. Огненные солдаты клонов носили очень массивную броню. Такая броня была приспособлена только для боя вне транспорта, то есть управлять в ней чем-либо да и просто находится на борту было трудно. Оби-Вану пришлось сразиться с одним из них на Утапау. В схватке он понял, насколько прочная у них броня. Вооружение thumb|left|DC-15A thumb|DC-15S В основном были винтовки DC-15A и карабины DC-15S, также пехотинцам выдавались термальные детонаторы, но в зависимости от специализации оружие было разным. Появления * Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / comic / novel / junior novel * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Machines of War * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * * * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Boba Fett: Crossfire * Boba Fett: Maze of Deception * Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War * Jedi: Mace Windu * League of Spies * } * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jedi: Shaak Ti * Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind * Jedi: Aayla Secura * * * * * * Legacy of the Jedi * Shatterpoint * Equipment * Jedi: Count Dooku * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * The Cestus Deception * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear * Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant * The Clone Wars: Prelude * * The Clone Wars: Shakedown * HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided * * The Clone Wars: Procedure * * * The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt * * * * * The Clone Wars: Transfer * * * * * The Clone Wars: Headgames * * * The Clone Wars: Cold Snap * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I) * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II) * Swamp Station Sweep * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III) * * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 * Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 * The Droid Deception * Only the Force * Jedi: Yoda * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force * Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor * Star Wars: General Grievous * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * * * Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami * * Routine Valor * Sithisis * Star Wars: Obsession * Boba Fett: A New Threat * * * * * * * * Brothers in Arms * Labyrinth of Evil * * * * * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novel / game*''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * * * Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels * Star Wars Dark Times: Vector * Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1 * Evasive Action: Recruitment * In His Image * ''The Force Unleashed'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker * Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers * Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads * Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit * * The Unseen Queen * Revelation * Invincible * ''Millennium Falcon'' * Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Gamethumb|LEGO Клоны-Солдаты * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * You can't hit the brakes in space * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes * That's no Space Station * Spinning isn't Always a Good Trick * Every brick has a beginning * A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender * Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks? * A clone trooper always obeys orders * A clone by any other name * Clones are famous all across the galaxy * Clone troopers are excellent diplomats * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * ''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' video game * Old Wounds * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Источники * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections * * * Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike * Hasbro.com * Star Wars Insider 61 * Star Wars Insider 94 * Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * * Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * * * * [http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] * Galaxy at War * Сноски en: Clone trooper de:Klonkrieger es:Soldado clon fr:Clone Trooper nl:Clone Trooper pl:Żołnierze-klony pt:Clone Troopers fi:Kloonisotilas sv:Klontrupper Категория:Солдаты-клоны